kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Ginga
is an evil Kamen Rider who appeared in 2019 due to a fracture in the space-time continuum. History During the emergence of Another Kiva, a meteor fell from the sky and landed on a hill nearby. From there, Kamen Rider Ginga emerges and attacks everyone in sight, including the Time Jackers and even Another Kiva. As he proclaimed that he'll destroy the universe, Sougo, along with Geiz and Woz transformed into Zi-O Trinity to face him. However, Ginga manages to overpower Zi-O Trinity with little to no effort at all. He was ultimately defeated by a triple Rider Kick performed by Zi-O II, Geiz Revive, and Woz. His powers were later converted into the Ginga Miridewatch which landed in Swartz's hands initially before Woz personally takes it. According to Tsukasa Kadoya, Ginga is the result of the space-time continuum being distorted. Kamen Rider Ginga Kamen Rider Ginga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 42.1 t *'Kicking Power': 97.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 110.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.0 sec Kamen Rider Ginga consists of the following parts: * - the head. ** - Ginga's antennae. It is a communication device that possesses a communication strength and sensitivity that allows transmission and reception of the central portion of the galaxy. It is said that it plays the role of the vocal cords by the oscillation of the rod and the intention is conveyed to Earthlings by making it to the voice. ** - Ginga's compound eyes. With a structure that can be said to be an artificial eye with mineral as a main component, it has a role to convert the image reflected in mineral vision into electromagnetic waves and send it to the Saucer Dome. Therefore, it is considered that the wearer does not need to see with their own eyes. ** - Ginga's forehead armor. It has a role to assist the wearer using a built-in ultra-high performance biocomputer. The information sent from the Minella Vision and Collequier will be instantly integrated and analyzed, and the images and language will be transmitted directly to the brain. ** - The ears. Because of its limited function in the atmosphere, it has a very important role as a first step to obtain information of the surrounding environment and the natives, and the obtained information is immediately sent to the Saucer Dome, although the use chance is very little. ** - Ginga's polarized visor. It blocks the harmful cosmic rays that are always pouring in space, it is thought to have a role to protect the head. ** - Ginga's overall helmet. It is made from cemented carbide that cannot be purified under gravity, and is very robust and airtight. In addition, it is thought that it is equipped with the device which makes the internal environment necessary for the user by using , and adjusts the atmospheric pressure to become one atmospheric pressure by supplying oxygen for Earthlings. * - Ginga's gravity control units. It is arranged in seven places of the neck, both sides, both wrists and ankles, each of which can control gravity individually. By using the difference of the force field of each ring, in addition to moving in space and flying in the atmosphere, it changes freely to the destructive power of the punch and the kick. It is also conceivable that it is possible to generate a gravitational field that blocks the physical attack by curving the optical weapon. * - The chest armor. The armor is formed by high-density adsorption of micrometeorites by gravity control, boasting an amazing hardness that far exceeds the minerals on the Earth. Also, when the energy supply from the Ginga Driver or when entering the atmosphere is stopped, it is considered to have a deformation mechanism into a megalithic form to wrap and protect the wearer. * - Ginga's moth cloak. By receiving the gravitational wave like the sail of a ship, is made possible, and it has the role to protect Ginga by receiving harmful cosmic rays. In addition, because the resistance to physical attacks is also very high, it is considered to function as a shield. * - The arms. By adopting which applies the reaction generated by moving limbs to attitude control, it seems that the optimum behavior can always be taken regardless of gravity. * - The hands. It is thought that the energy planet based on pure power from the recipe created by can be formed and manipulated as thought. * - Ginga's sub-energy supply device. It is thought that it has a role to send sunlight to the Ginga Driver by converting the energy absorber covering all wavelengths into plasma and fixing it to a part of the Milky Wear. * - Ginga's space suit modeled after the Milky Way itself. Gives the wearer protection from cosmic dust and debris, it has more durability and flexibility than for combat, and incorporates a life-support device that constantly adjusts pressure and adjusts temperature, including airtight checks. In addition, the surface coating is considered to be likely to have been adopted space camouflage for the purpose of lowering the visibility in space. * - The legs. By adopting Momentum Altidude Control, which applies the reaction generated by moving limbs to attitude control, it seems that the optimum behavior can always be taken regardless of gravity. * - The feet. The impact absorption rate is high but it is robust and lacks flexibility because it is more important as a landing gear than for walking. At the time of kicking, it is thought that this is a mechanism that enhances the straightness and speed of the kick in a gravity free space by the thrust of the rocket thruster at the tip. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 35, 36 Powers and Abilities *'Energy Manipulation': Ginga has the ability to manipulate energy which he can use to create powerful energy blasts strong enough to blow up mountains and cause massive damage, and which he can also use to create force-fields strong enough to block Zi-O Trinity's attacks. Weaknesses *'Darkness': Ginga will encase himself in stone during certain weather conditions such as dark clouds, depriving himself of sunlight and leaving himself wide-open for attacks. Equipment *Ginga Driver - Transformation device Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Ginga is voiced by who previously voiced Kivat-bat the 3rd/2nd/4th in Kamen Rider Kiva and Demushu in Kamen Rider Gaim. Etymology The name Ginga is a homophone of the Japanese word for . Notes *Kamen Rider Ginga is the first Rider to debut in the Reiwa era. **He is also the first evil Rider to appear in the Reiwa era. *Ginga's helmet is retooled from Kamen Rider Mage and the body is retooled from Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion States. *Kamen Rider Ginga shares his name and voice actor with . **Curiously, like the Ultramen, Ginga's power relies on the Sun. **He also shares his voice actor with the majority of the Kivat family, particularly considering he first appears during the Kamen Rider Kiva tribute arc. *Kamen Rider Ginga is unique among all other Future Riders because- **Kamen Rider Ginga is the first (and possibly the only) villainous Future Rider to appear in-series and provide Kamen Rider Woz his powers. **Kamen Rider Ginga is the first Future Rider to appear in tribute episodes. **Ginga is the only Rider whose powers are obtained and used solely by Black Woz. ***He is also the only Rider whose powers provide 3 different forms to Woz. **Ginga is the only Future Rider not to have an Another Rider counterpart, as the Time Jackers are completely unaware of his origin. **Ginga is the only Future Rider whose alter ego and even origin are completely unknown. *Kamen Rider Ginga arriving at Earth via meteorite is similar to Worms from Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Not only Ginga's appearance is followed by the Kabuto Arc, but his arrival method is also linked to the story of Kabuto Arc. References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:Riders without identities